


Aut Caesar, aut nihil

by ttimsshel



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, mention of incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: - Ходят слухи, что мой брат нашёл себе новую тень. Это про тебя?
Relationships: Cesare Borgia & Micheletto Corella, Lucrezia Borgia & Micheletto Corella, Micheletto Corella/Pascal
Kudos: 5





	Aut Caesar, aut nihil

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aut Caesar aut nihil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204848) by [irisdouglasiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisdouglasiana/pseuds/irisdouglasiana). 



— Ходят слухи, что мой брат нашёл себе новую тень. Это про тебя?  
Лукреция Борджиа. Ей не было ещё пятнадцати; незамужняя, с широко раскрытыми невинными глазами, с отливающими на солнце золотом волосами: цветок, лишь готовящийся распуститься. Она положила руку на плечо Микелетто, словно они уже были близкими друзьями, словно собиралась наклонить его к себе и тихо поведать какую-то страшную тайну. Вероятно, опробовать одну из тех хитрых штучек, которым её обучила красавица Фарнезе. И можно было с уверенность сказать, что из Лукреции получилась хорошая ученица: от её прикосновений большинство мужчин чувствовали слабость в коленях, её улыбка могла развязать войну.  
Но на Микелетто это не действовало. И всё же он не сделал ни одного движения, чтобы убежать от чужих прикосновений.  
— И где же ходят такие слухи, миледи?  
— О, — она пожала плечами. — Везде да нигде.  
— Я думаю, что Вам не следует уделять столько внимания слухам. В конце концов, они зачастую оказываются ошибочными.  
— Хочешь сказать, я ошибаюсь?  
— Нет, — признался Микелетто. Это правда, что с той самой встречи на кухне в замке Орсини он цеплялся за Чезаре Борджиа как утопающий. Прятался за тёмными углами, крался по улицам, таща за собой тела, лишь бы Его Высокопреосвященству не пришлось пятнать свои руки.  
— А как тебе такое, — сказала Лукреция. — Ходит слух, что это ты отравил бедного кардинала Орсини.  
Её дразнящий голос звенел и совсем не вязался со словами, слетающими с её чувственных губ.  
Микелетто не стал говорить, что это сам Чезаре подмешал яд в вино Орсини. Просто посмотрел на Лукрецию.  
Решил, что ему, всё-таки, нравится эта маленькая Борджиа.  
— Микелетто, — сказал он ей.  
— Микелетто, — повторила она, словно пробуя его имя на вкус. — Откуда же ты родом?  
— Отовсюду да ниоткуда.  
* * *  
Это было, конечно, неправдой. Каждый должен быть откуда-то родом. Медичи были родом из Флоренции. Колонна, Бальони и Орсини — из Рима; такие знаменитые семьи вели свой род от самого Цезаря. А Борджиа, эти чужеземцы, были родом из Валенсии в Испании.  
Микелетто, который не принадлежал ни к одной из великих семей, был родом из Форли. Он видел, что для Чезаре стало неожиданностью то, что у Микелетто есть мать; что Микелетто не вышел полностью сформировавшимся из вод Тибра и не материализовался из ниоткуда в один прекрасный день в задней комнате какого-нибудь борделя. Ему сложно было представить, что у тени могла быть жизнь до него, а как только представил — пришлось призадуматься, что будет с нею после.  
Чезаре над ситуацией, конечно, посмеялся.  
— «Эти руки, дотторе!» — передразнивал он потом, повысив тон голоса и схватив Микелетто за запястья, прежде чем тот успел отойти. — «Взгляните на эти руки!»  
Сказал человек, убивший барона лишь за то, что тот посмел оскорбить его мать.  
Вы закончили, Ваше Высокопреосвященство? хотел спросить Микелетто. Он знал, что Чезаре дразнил его, пытался спровоцировать на ответную колкость, но Микелетто не собирался ему подыгрывать. Он просто смотрел на Чезаре, пока тот не отпустил его руки и не отошёл.  
— Прости, — сказал Чезаре, неловко усмехнувшись, видимо, поняв, что в этот раз зашёл слишком далеко. — Твоя мать — хорошая женщина.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Микелетто ровно.  
— И всё равно ты лгал ей, всё это время.  
Микелетто не сдержался.  
— А Вы обо всём своей матери рассказываете, Ваше Высокопреосвященство?  
Улыбка Чезаре больше не казалась ему такой дружелюбной.  
— Осторожнее. Ты забываешься.  
Микелетто никогда не забывался, особенно с Чезаре. Однако он не ответил ему, что, судя по всему, мать и так всё знала. Она не была дурой, а у женщин есть свои способы докопаться до истины. Но если матери было в удовольствие хвастаться перед друзьями, что её единственный сын учится на врача и занимается исцелением больных людей, то он не в праве забирать это у неё. Она всё надеялась, что её Микелетто в один прекрасный день вернётся в Форли, найдёт работу, женится, заведёт детей и построит большой дом, где все они будут жить долго и счастливо. Что не будет убивать людей за плату от Борджиа и трахать мужчин на кладбище глубокими ночами.  
— Тот человек, что пришёл к твоей матери, Августино, — внезапно сказал Чезаре. — Твой друг?  
Микелетто пожал плечами.  
— Да.  
После того, как Чезаре отпустит его вечером, Микелетто пойдёт к их привычному месту встречи и останется ждать Августино среди могил. Зная, что тот несомненно придёт, несмотря на грядущий брак. Или, возможно, как раз из-за него.  
Чезаре покачал головой.  
— С каждым днём ты всё больше поражаешь меня, Микелетто. Сегодня я узнал, что у тебя есть мать и друг. Кто знает, вдруг завтра я обнаружу, что у тебя есть две любовницы и с дюжину детишек.  
Это больше походило на отца самого Чезаре, подумал Микелетто.  
— Очень маловероятно, Ваше Высокопреосвященство, — ответил ему Микелетто.  
* * *  
— Ты убил своего отца, — сказал Чезаре, закрыв глаза.  
Его руки дрожали, даже когда он просто держал бокал вина. Ударяя брата ножом и сбрасывая его с моста, Чезаре держался хладнокровно, но теперь, когда дело было сделано, Микелетто видел, как его самообладание с треском рушится.  
— Расскажи, как.  
И снова.  
— Я сломал ему шею, — ответил Микелетто. — В поле. Сказал матери, что он споткнулся и упал с повозки. Мне было шестнадцать.  
— Зачем ты это сделал?  
— По многим причинам, — повторил Микелетто глухо.  
_Ты мне не сын. Грязный, чудовищный содомит. Я убью тебя._  
Шелест листьев кукурузы от ветра он вспоминал позже. И как лучи тёплого вечернего солнца освещали всё вокруг. И как щебетали птицы на деревьях.  
_Посмотри мне в лицо, Отец. И запомни его хорошенько. Это последняя вещь, которую ты увидишь._  
(Годами позже он повторит эти слова Савонароле, сгорбившемуся в темноте замка Святого Ангела: посмотри мне в лицо, лживый старик. Потому что этот содомит переживёт тебя. Какое мне дело, что я навеки осуждён сгореть в Аду за свои грехи, ведь я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты сгорел первым. От тебя останется лишь куча пепла. Когда я буду рассеивать её по ветру и втаптывать остатки в землю, я буду улыбаться.  
И толстый монах поднял на него свои бледно-голубые глаза, и усмехнулся: последней вещью, что я увижу, будет лик господень. Я, убогий грешник, буду рад упасть в Его объятия. Но ты Его никогда не увидишь; Врата Небесные закрыты навсегда для таких, как ты. Он откинул голову и смеялся, пока не охрип. Кто смеётся сейчас, Отец?)  
— Мой брат, Хуан, — начал Чезаре и замолк. Посмотрел на дно своего бокала.  
— Ваш брат Хуан был глупым, и слабым, и жестоким человеком, — докончил за него Микелетто. — Он бы погубил Вас и всю Вашу семью.  
— А, — мягко проговорил Чезаре. — А кто сказал, что этого не сделаю я? Погублю всех нас.  
Чего этот Борджиа хотел от него? Микелетто не был Папой и не смог бы отпустить ему его грехи. Микелетто ждал, когда Чезаре продолжит говорить, и, не дождавшись, прочистил горло кашлем:  
— Нам пора возвращаться, Ваше Высокопреосвященство. Скоро наступит рассвет и Вас хватятся.  
— Да, — ответил Чезаре, залил в себя остатки вина и подскочил на ноги. Осмотрелся вокруг себя, потерянный. Микелетто положил руку на его плечо в попытке успокоить, но Чезаре отмахнулся от неё. — Ты ненавидел своего отца, Микелетто?  
— Ненавидел, — вздохнул Микелетто. — И любил.  
* * *  
_Меня зовут Паскаль, сказал он. Я родился в маленькой рыбацкой деревушке недалеко от Генуи. Одна из многих непримечательных итальянских деревень. Ты о такой даже не слышал._  
_Я побывал во многих местах. Давай проверим._  
Паскаль говорил ему о многих других вещах: о своём отце, небогатом торговце; о матери, что пекла на кухне хлеб для него и его старших братьев. Пустая болтовня, вырывающаяся изо рта, когда пот высыхал на его спине; когда рука Паскаля ложилась на тело Микелетто и начинала оглаживать его бок.  
— Когда мне было десять, я вышел в море с братьями, чтобы ловить рыбу. Я выглянул за борт и увидел русалку, её тёмные волосы развевались за спиной. Она посмотрела на меня и улыбнулась. Глаза у неё были голубые, что сапфиры.  
— Это, наверное, была игра света. Ты был голоден и ждал рыбалки весь день, вот движение волн и сыграло с тобой злую шутку.  
Паскаль убрал руку с его бока и приподнялся на локте. Обиделся, кажется.  
— Я знаю, что видел, — настаивал он. — Чему ещё можно доверять, если не собственным глазам?  
И впрямь — чему? Был ли тот рассказ о русалке ложью, думал потом Микелетто. А рыбацкая деревушка недалеко от Генуи? Счастливая семья? В конце концов, он не был даже уверен, что Паскаль — его настоящее имя. Единственное, в чём Микелетто оставался уверен — реальность его прикосновений. Тепло его дыхания на затылке. Приподнятые в улыбке уголки губ, когда он читал вслух. В первые недели какая-то часть Микелетто ожидала, что однажды он вернётся в свои комнаты и обнаружит, что Паскаль собрал свои вещи и ушёл. Но Паскаль всё не уходил. Микелетто следовало догадаться раньше; Паскаль был молодым и красивым, что ещё ему было нужно от грубого неулыбчивого человека на двадцать лет его старше, с которым ему даже не о чём было поговорить? Но никто раньше не оставался так долго с Микелетто. Для Микелетто.  
Как только он навсегда покинул Чезаре Борджиа, то сразу отправился севернее Генуи, в рыбацкую деревушку, просто чтобы проверить. Задавался вопросом, проходя мимо каждого дома: это тот самый? Там мать Паскаля замешивает тесто и думает, почему её младший сын вот уже несколько месяцев не выходит на связь? Микелетто пошёл вдоль берега, представляя перед собой Паскаля-мальчишку, который плескается у прибоя со своими братьями и смеётся. Он взял маленькую лодку, вышел в море и посмотрел за борт. Не увидел ни одной русалки, только проплывающие мимо косяки рыб и бездонный океан. Но Паскаль был так уверен в том, что видел, поэтому, возможно, русалки жили где-то глубоко под водами, подальше от дневного света, и редко показывались людям, потому что люди попытались бы поймать их в свои сети, притащить домой, счистить с хвоста чешую и продать подороже. Неудивительно тогда, почему они прятались в темноте и хранили свои секреты.  
Проблема Микелетто заключалась в том, что он хранил слишком много секретов Борджиа, а весь мир как раз и хотел разузнать их. Микелетто старался сильно не светить лицом и не задерживаться подолгу в одном месте, но преследования продолжались, особенно после смерти Папы, когда делла Ровере сел на престол Святого Петра, а самого Чезаре обманом взяли в Неаполе. Даже со своими талантами Микелетто не мог скрываться вечно, и, в конце концов, они нашли его, заковали в цепи и заточили в глубоких подземельях замка Святого Ангела. И задавали много вопросов: где Борджиа спрятали свои богатства, какие тайные дела Папа вёл с евреями, правда ли, что Лукреция отравила своего второго мужа, или то, что Чезаре убил своего брата Хуана, ревнуя к нему Лукерцию; правда ли то, что Чезаре трахал свою дорогую сестру?  
По больше части Микелетто не держал зла на своих мучителей: в конце концов, они были такими же людьми, как он, мастерами в своём деле или, по крайней мере, хотя бы разбирающимися в нём. Исключением был разве что мерзавец на побегушках Сфорца, который время от времени посещал его, чтобы проверить прогресс, заходил за известиями о каком-нибудь бесполезном племяннике или первом муже Лукреции.  
— Эта белокурая шлюха Борджиа, — сказал он, смотря, как мучители привязываюсь Микелетто к дыбе. — Я слышал, что Чезаре щедро делится ею со своими людьми. Она была хороша? Сильно текла от мужиков?  
Видимо, думая, что выразился недостаточно ясно, он сделал неприличный жест руками и засунул ладонь в штаны.  
Ты пожалеешь об этом, подумал Микелетто. Я убью тебя медленно. Я сдеру с тебя кожу живьём. Я порежу тебя на кусочки и скормлю их собакам.  
Но всё, что он тогда мог делать, — кричать от боли и жмурить глаза. Время останавливалось, когда его привязывали к дыбе; исчезало всё, кроме боли. После того, как они кончали с ним, Микелетто лежал на соломе, стенал и хотел умереть. Иногда он думал о Чезаре, который, насколько ему было известно, мог сидеть в соседней камере, а мог находиться в тюрьме за тысячи километров отсюда. Раньше Микелетто думал, что они никогда не привяжут к дыбе герцога, но в этом новом мире ни в чём уже нельзя было быть уверенным.  
И однажды они открыли дверь, подхватили его под локти и отвели не на дыбу или плаху, а к солнечному свету. Привели лошадь за поводья, дали чистую одежду, клинок и кошелёк. Кто-то заплатил за Микелетто. Ему и гадать не нужно было, кто.  
Последнее, что он сделал, перед тем, как покинуть Рим, — выследил мерзавца Сфорца и убил его. Микелетто был слаб после пыток, и сделал всё быстро, что показалось ему несправедливым, но выражение лица этого человека, когда он увидел Микелетто, ему понравилось. Потом он взял лошадь и поехал на север, к Ферраре, к Лукреции Борджиа, к неизвестности.  
* * *  
Лукрецию Борджиа сложно было теперь звать девочкой: трижды замужняя женщина, беременная третьим ребёнком. Та самая женщина, которая проехалась перед всей французской армией, перед их оружием и пушками, и заключила перемирие, которая спасла своего отца от яда, которая короновала правителей и избавлялась от королей, во зло или во благо. Но когда Микелетто появился перед ней, потный и грязный после дороги, она бросилась в его объятия и поцеловала в щёку со своей девичьей непосредственностью, забыв обо всех приличиях.  
— Не запачкайте платье, миледи, — мягко сказал он, выпуская Лукрецию из своих рук.  
— Ах, да кого волнует моё платье, — ответила она, вытирая слёзы. — Я скучала по тебе.  
Это простое признание тронуло что-то глубоко в груди, и Микелетто упал перед ней на ноющие от боли колени. Лукреция положила руки на его плечи и заставила подняться. Если она и была потрясена тем, как он выглядел, насколько был он худ и бледен, как двигался через силу после двухлетнего пребывания в замке Святого Ангела, то не подала виду.  
— Идём, Микелетто, — с теплотой проговорила она, придерживая его за плечи. — Ты мой почётный гость.  
Микелетто едва удалось сдержать слёзы.  
— Мне жаль, что не получилось освободить тебя оттуда раньше, — сказала Лукреция позже, ночью, после того, как Микелетто поел, выспался, отдохнул и навестил с ней её детей. Теперь, когда солнце уже зашло и в воздухе похолодало, она завернула его в одеяло и усадила перед камином, не слушая слабых возражений. — Но ты сам видишь, что стало после смерти отца. Никто больше не хочет иметь дел с Борджиа, а у меня практически не осталось денег.  
— Но дела у Вас, кажется, идут хорошо, — осторожно заметил Микелетто. — Вы снова вышли замуж. Кто он, Ваш новый муж?  
— О, Альфонсо, — покачала головой Лукреция. — Ну, мы хорошо понимаем друг друга. Этого мне так не доставало в моих предыдущих браках. Я искала любви, когда нужно было искать понимания. Я стараюсь не лезть к нему, и он не лезет ко мне. И нам обоим так хорошо живётся. — Лукреция не пыталась скрыть горечь в своём голосе. — Мне кажется, что меня сложно любить.  
Меня и Вас. Нас обоих, миледи.  
— У Вас есть дети, которые Вас любят.  
— Есть. И я благодарю Господа за них каждый день. — Она скрестила руки на животе. — Но остальные члены моей семьи… Мой брат… — Голос Лукреции задрожал, язык споткнулся о слоги. — Я не видела Чезаре три года. Он заключён в замке Ла-Мота, недалеко от Сеговии. Я послала туда столько писем, но не получила ни одного ответа. Даже не знаю, достигли ли его мои письма. Представляю, как тюремщики вскрывают их и делают копии, чтобы отправить Папе Юлию, а кардиналы зачитывают вслух мои слова и смеются над нами.  
— О любом человеке, который посмеет Вас оскорбить, Вы можете рассказать мне, и я позабочусь, чтобы он больше не сделал этого никогда, — проговорил Микелетто, и Лукреция в ответ ему слабо улыбнулась.  
Она глубоко вздохнула и взяла себя в руки.  
— Ты отлично послужил моей семье. Мне и моему сыну. Я не забыла об этом. — Лукреция посмотрела вниз и провела пальцем по краю своего бокала. — Почему ты тогда покинул нас?  
Микелетто закрыл глаза. _Убей его, убей парня._  
— Прошу, миледи, — сказал он. — Я отвечу на любой Ваш вопрос. Я сделаю для Вас что угодно. Но, прошу, не спрашивайте меня об этом.  
Лукреция кивнула.  
— Мой брат требовал от тебя слишком многого.  
Маленькая Борджиа. Чезаре требовал слишком многого, а она видела слишком многое, как и всегда.  
— Я ни в чём ему не отказывал.  
— Только в том, чтобы вернуться к нему. — Лукреция перевела взгляд к огню. — Он часто говорил о тебе, ты знаешь, — продолжила она. — Нанимал других людей, но слишком скучал по своей тени. Он глубоко сожалел о том, что случилось, что заставило тебя отвернуться от него.  
Микелетто посмотрел на свои руки. Однажды, наверное, он расскажет ей всю правду. Все эти годы Микелетто хранил тайны Чезаре, но, возможно, со временем он найдёт в себе силы поделиться с кем-нибудь своими собственными.  
— Я стараюсь ни о чём не сожалеть, — сказал он ей. — Это висит грузом на сердце. Человек может утонуть в своих сожалениях. Я видел, как это случалось.  
— Если бы все были такими же мудрыми, как ты, — она быстро вытерла мокрые от слёз глаза. Поднялась со стула и подошла к окну, встав к Микелетто спиной.  
— Я не мудрый, — ответил он, но Лукреция уже думала о другом. Она медленно провела пальцами по своему ожерелью, смотря за стекло.  
— У меня было много времени, чтобы обдумать всё, Микелетто, — мягко сказала она. — Решить, чего я хочу в этой жизни. Видишь ли, мой отец и братья желали построить империю, а я была для них откормленным телёнком, которого можно было продать подороже. Но я никогда не хотела их империи. Я просто хотела быть счастливой.  
— Что может сделать Вас счастливой, миледи? — спросил Микелетто, хотя уже знал ответ.  
Она повернула к нему лицо.  
— Чезаре, — с отчаянием сказала она. — Я хочу Чезаре.  
— Вы любите его. — И не так, как сёстры обычно любят братьев. Ясное дело, Чезаре никогда не говорил ему об этом, но Микелетто понял это ещё до того, как понял сам Чезаре. Да и как мог не понять, после стольких лет службы у Чезаре?  
— Как и ты, — ответила Лукреция, приподняв брови. — Я, может, и не такая мудрая, но кое-что вижу. Или я ошибаюсь?  
— Нет, не ошибаетесь, — признался он, почувствовав облегчение от того, что спустя столько времени смог наконец произнести это вслух. — Я любил его. Люблю. Несмотря ни на что.  
— Ну что ж, отлично. — Лукреция уверенно наклонилась вперёд. — Мы поняли друг друга. Я полагаю, ты уже знаешь, о чём я собираюсь тебя просить.  
Микелетто знал. Утром он снова отправился в путь.  
* * *  
_Расскажи мне о любви._  
_Любовь делает больно._  
Микелетто было больно. Утром, когда он просыпался, дрожа, у него ныли кости. Колени хрустели, когда он садился в седло. Спина болела, когда шёл дождь. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз вообще не чувствовал боли. Но Микелетто оставил худшее позади и выжил. Ударь его, изрежь его, отхлестай, мори голодом, сожги — делай, что хочешь, однако, в конце концов найдёшь его избитым, истекающим кровью, но всё ещё стоящим на ногах.  
Расстояние между ним и замком Ла-Мота сокращалось. Между ним и Чезаре.  
— Я могу дать тебе армию, если попросишь, — сказала Лукреция перед его отъездом, но Микелетто лишь покачал головой. Ему не нужна армия, только быстрый конь, клинок и собственный ум.  
— Сохраните армию для своего брата, — сказал ей Микелетто. — Придёт время, и она ему понадобится.  
Лукреция улыбнулась.  
_Aut Caesar, aut nihil_. Он скакал вперёд. Всё тело ныло от боли. Но душа никогда не чувствовала себя свободнее.


End file.
